


Орёл в гнезде

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Взрослые серьёзные мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: День рождения Мики Хаккинена пошёл по пизде
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: Опоздавший [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571
Kudos: 1





	Орёл в гнезде

В Мюнхене было тепло и дождливо, словно весной в тропиках.  
Как только они вышли из здания вокзала, водяная взвесь тут же начала оседать на ресницах, стала забиваться в глаза, словно пыль в старом книжном магазине. Нико чихнул и почесал кончик носа.  
Кими кто-то толкну в плечо, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания – Октоберфест, самое начало алкомарафона, и туристы спешат скорее бросить где-нибудь вещи, чтобы припасть к освежающему пивному нектару и забыться суток на трое.  
\- Ты уверен, что он здесь? – с сомнением спросил Хюлькенберг, пряча сдержанный интерес под козырьком длинной кепки.  
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Райкконен. – Это же день рождения Мики, где ему еще быть?  
Младший Нико коротко хохотнул, поправил сползающую лямку рюкзака и вопросительно кивнул на длинную вереницу такси, ожидающую туристов.  
\- Идем?  
Ответить Кими не успел – перед ними эффектно затормозила новенькая феррари, красная, как и полагается быть машине, сделанной в Маранелло.  
\- Привет, красавчики, подвезти? – водитель сдвинул темные очки на кончик носа и приглашающе распахнул переднюю дверь. Его буйная шевелюра в мелких капельках воды казалась словно бы нереальной.  
«Как охуенно, должно быть, в такую погоду ездить с откинутым верхом!» - восхищенно подумал Хюлькенберг.  
\- Привет, Фернандо, - поздоровался Кими. – Будем тебе чрезвычайно признательны.  
Сзади просигналил тяжелый внедорожник с символикой «Баварии» на капоте. Да и время, если честно, поджимало.  
Нико не стал заморачиваться, и перешагнул низкий бортик, чтобы устроиться сзади. Коленки поднимались к ушам, но все равно было охуенно.  
\- Как наша важная птица? – спросил Кими, устраиваясь рядом с водителем.  
\- В клетке, но рвется наружу, - отрапортовал Алонсо совершенно серьезно.  
\- Тогда самое время вернуть птичку в гнездо, - Райкконен так же серьезно кивнул.  
«Ох уж эти взрослые и их шпионское настроение!» - про себя фыркнул Нико, но больше ничего подумать не успел, потому что Фернандо втопил педаль газа в пол, и это действительно оказалось охуенно.

Они подъехали к старому особняку в центре города – тяжеловесный имперский стиль и легкомысленные кружевные занавески на окнах. У Хюлькенберга чуть подрагивали колени, и от скорости кружилась голова, так что он не сразу понял, что все, приехали.  
Кими выбрался из машины и задрал голову вверх, подставляя лицо хмурому осеннему небу. Райкконен походил сейчас на молодого волка, старающегося рассмотреть за облаками луне, не верящий в ее существование, но точно знающий, что она есть.  
Строчки сами стали складываться в голове у Нико, и следом пришла музыка, медленная, величественная, торжественная и строгая.  
«Не совсем в песню», - подумал Нико, и тут же понял, что эта музыка звучит не в его голове, она повсюду.  
\- Развлекается, - кивнул Фернандо. – Угрохал кучу денег, но заказал себе орган, и теперь такая дребедень каждый день, я извиняюсь.  
Медные трубы выдали очередной поворот, утекая вверх, под серые бесконечные своды.  
\- Так, - решительно сказал Кими. – Пора заканчивать этот бардак.  
\- Иди в жопу! – тут же откликнулся Михаэль из окна второго этажа, и мстительно захлопнул створку так, что стекло протестующе лязгнула. Фернандо выругался себе под нос на смеси испанского и австралийского английского.  
\- Кажется, нас не пустят, - замети Хюлькенберг осторожно. - А до поезда, между прочим, не так и долго.  
\- Пустят, куда они денутся, - Кими отмахнулся. – Ты же помнишь, сегодня день рождения Мики.

Ждали они минут пятнадцать. Кими курил, Фернандо разговаривал по телефону, Нико мысленно складывал приходящие на ум слова в предложения так, чтобы песня текла плавно, цепляясь окончаниями фраз, и получалось кружево – не похожее на песни Кими, а свое, собственное. Его немного потряхивало – то ли от быстрой езды, то ли от музыки Михаэля. Он плохо помнил Шумахера из детства, при попытке сосредоточиться постоянно всплывал образ недовольного язвящего мужчины в кипенно-белой хлопковой майке, с вечно недовольным выражением лица. Но было что-то еще. Были колыбельные не похожие на колыбельные – кричащие, яркие, от которых потом снились сумасшедшие сны. Было ощущение уверенных рук, когда умотавшегося Хюлькенберга несли до минивэна, и запах канифоли и теплой кожи. А еще были вечера – длинные, потому что сначала время тянется как горячая нуга, потом начинает течь водой, затем сыпется песком, и в конце либо застывает, либо горит и уносится куда-то вверх, чтобы снова стать нугой, водой, сахаром. В такие вот вечера, длинные и тягучие, сам Нико бренчал то на гитаре то на тамтамах, Росберг сидел, привалившись плечом к спине Хейкки и чистил свой бас, Кими писал, иногда прерываясь на кофе, и тогда закладывал карандаш за ухо, поэтому шея сзади справа у него всегда была грязной, Михаэль пил свой горький коньяк и подначивал вечно-занятого Мику, который редко отвечал вслух, но больше своей чрезвычайно богатой мимикой. Глок на кухне готовил, или сидел рядом, составляя инвентарный лист для будущего концерта, а Карло курил в открытую форточку и читал что-то по-итальянски, или по-фински или по-английски, иногда выдавая диалоги на разные голоса. Хюлькенбергу было тринадцать тогда, и сейчас в двадцать пять он все еще считал свое детство охуенным.  
Дверь распахнулась как раз тогда, когда Нико уже собирался окликнуть Кими и спросить, не пора и что-нибудь предпринять.  
Михаэль выше из темноты дверного проема, неприязненно скривился и поудобнее перехватил ручку дорожной сумки.  
\- Я с вами никуда не поеду! – заявил он, глядя куда-то мимо.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - согласился Кими. – Места в машине все равно нет.  
\- Вымахал, - Нико почувствовал прожигающий взгляд на себе, но не разобрал интонацию – довольную и ворчливую одновременно.  
Подъехало такси, Михаэль кинул свою сумку на заднее сидение, но прежде чем забраться в салон, неприязненно посмотрел на Кими.  
\- Я надеюсь, билет для меня заказан?  
\- Первый класс, - подтвердил Райкконен невозмутимо.  
\- Хм! – сообщил Шумахер в пространство и спрятался в машине.  
\- Я позвоню, что птичка вылетела, - сказал Нико, прежде чем Кими успел его попросить.  
Ему начинали нравиться эти шпионские игры.

Франкфурт встретил их ветром и охапкой кленовых листьев на мостовой. Франкфурт всегда встречал их домом. Фернандо остался в Мюнхене – журналистское расследование и вкусное пиво не отпускали его, хотя Нико думал, что дело не совсем в этом.  
А дома были все – Росберг и Хейкки крутились в гостиной, отвлекая Мику от бумаг, но тот все норовил сбежать к себе в кабинет, к разрывающемуся от звонков телефону. Рядом суетились Адриан и Тонио, они сервировали стол в лобби, а Карло им скорее мешал со своего подоконника. Перед ним лежала толстая пачка листков, испещренных пометками, Физикелла то и дело ронял пепел на бумагу и отрабатывал британский акцент. У него получалось смешно, но никто не смеялся.  
Нико поздоровался и прошел мимо, к кухне, где царил Глок – в белом фартуке, румяный и немного уже уставший. Он колдовал над миниатюрными пирожками с бараниной, выкладывая мясо на раскатанное слоеное тесто, а затем специальной формочкой скрепляя края. У него было сосредоточенное лицо, а движения четкие, уверенные, точные, хирургические.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Тимо. Он как-то всегда угадывал появление Нико поблизости, и это было приятно. Хорошо. Больше, чем просто охуенно.  
\- Привезли, скоро придет, - улыбнулся Хюлькенберг. – И я не буду пирожок, не упрашивай. Меня Кими в поезде кормил.  
\- А попробовать? – Глок поднял голову, улыбаясь в бороду. – Вдруг они плохо получились?  
\- Уговорил, - нарочито вздохнул Нико, сделал два длинных шага и поцеловал Тимо, просто потому, что он его любил. Тимо ответил на поцелуй.

Кими пришел последним, когда все уже собрались. Стукнула дверь об косяк, Мика отвлекся от своего телефона, до которого ему все-таки удалось добраться, и который звонил с утра не переставая. В телефоне, судя по всему, не было ничего важного.  
\- Привет, - сказал Райкконен всем вместе, и, как обычно, Джанкарло отдельно.  
\- Ну? – спроси Хаккинен миролюбиво. – Где тот подарок, который вы мне с утра обещаете? Дай угадаю, заболел и не приехал, конспираторы вы малолетние? Сегодня же мой день рождения.  
Это было горько, немого. Нико подумал, что звучит пересоленным салатом, или той самой песней, которая все еще стояла у него комом в горле с Мюнхена.  
\- Утка подгорела, - неприятным тоном сообщил Михаэль, который вошел вместе с Кими, но с черного хода, и теперь вышел на авансцену. – Карло, просто замолчи, то что ты делаешь голосом – это чудовищно. Мелочь, сядь ровно. Мика, закрой рот и выкинь телефон в окно, иначе ты сильно пожалеешь, что вообще сегодня взял этот кусок пластмассы в руки.  
\- Орел в гнезде, - подтверди очевидное Росберг, совершенно по-дурацки улыбаясь. Это, конечно же, была его идея.  
\- А ну брысь по комнатам, - скомандовал Михаэль сурово. – Папочка дома. Придумали тоже, «орел»!  
Мика не выдержал и засмеялся.

Они сидели в пустом лобби и пили коньяк из одного бокала. День выдался хорошим – в меру длинным, в меру насыщенным, в меру приятным и неловким одновременно.  
Мика смотрел на Шумахера, тот казался спокойным, обычным – недовольным, язвительным, строгим и придирчивым Михаэлем, и вместе с тем что-то было новое в нем, только Хаккинен не мог разобрать, что.  
\- Я не вернусь, - вдруг сказал Шумахер. – В смысле, сюда. Дети уже выросли и я им не нужен. Да и Адриан хорош, это очевидно.  
\- Ты так сказал, - Мика сделал глоток. – Ты так сказал, словно не вернешься ко мне.  
\- Придурок, - Шумахер отобрал у него коньяк и поставил его на пол. – Ну что ты несешь, сам-то хоть подумал? Как я могу к тебе вернуться, если я от тебя не уходил?  
\- У тебя очень странный взгляд на отношения, - признался Мика через секунду, словно снесенный натиском решительного Шумахера.  
\- Не ищи причину, работай с результатом, - ответил ему Михаэль и поцеловал.  
Мика понял – эта незнакомая черта, странная и тревожная это было счастье, которое долго зрело, а теперь распустилось внутри Шумахера. И это было как раз вторым самым лучшим подарком на день рождение, и Хаккинен не преминул свой первый подарок развернуть и насладиться им, к вящей этого самого подарка, радости.


End file.
